The Procedure - Second Visit
by PetitMoi
Summary: Another visit from The Colonel.


_Hey guys. Since I got sucha awesome reviews on "The Procedure" I thought that I would perhaps continue on that story. It was first meant that "The Procedure" was gonna be a one-shot but since I love writing fanfics about Hans Landa I just couldn't help but write some more. So here's another chapter. Tell me if you guys want some more of this story. _

_I would also like to apologize for those people who are waiting for more chapters of "Forbidden" and "That sweet taste of vengeance". I'll try and continue both stories. Thank you for your patience. _

_Xoxo_

The Procedure – The Second Visit.

You could feel the anticipation in the air. You could feel it along with the smell of sweat, sex and bourbon. Mrs Scholl had informed us that the handsome silver-tongued Nazi Colonel was gonna pay us another visit. We were told to dress in our finest clothes and look our best. Only the best were good enough for the Colonel. He always came to spend his money well and we made sure he never left unsatisfied. That's why I had put on my favorite perfume, the one that he liked the most, the prettiest makeup and the outfit I knew he wanted me to wear.

We all waited. There were girls who thought they had a decent chance with him but they were just common street-trash and I knew the Colonel didn't want that. He wanted me and only me. My legs weakened as a we could hear a rapid knock on the door. Mrs Scholl opened and let the Colonel in. There he was again, the infamous Jew Hunter, the Nazi Colonel from SS. He always smelled of respect and fear. From where I stood I could smell his cologne. That sweet scent could push me over the edge anytime. I remember our first encounter when I first could smell that scent. He was mercilessly taking what he wanted while he whispered filthy things in my ear. How I had longed for this day.

It didn't take long before our eyes met. He walked towards me and without a word, he gently pushed me towards my room. That very same room where he had used my body in any way he seemed fit or liked it. The room where he would fuck me without mercy but also bring me pleasure. I couldn't wait any longer, the anticipation was slowly killing me. My body tingled as we finally entered my room and the Colonel sat down on that same couch where I had been pleasuring him so many times before. The couch where he would always wait for me, but not this time.

The Colonel wasn't always a patient man and when it came to sex he would take whatever he wanted without either asking or permission. He slowly started to remove his jacket, tie and shirt. He folded them neatly over a nearby chair. The many medals on his jacket scraped against the chair as he placed his clothes on top of it. I stood silent and ready, waiting for his first command. What filthy desires and wished did he want to play out with me this time, I wondered. I felt my knees grow weaker by the minute. How I had waited for his return, to feel his strong hands on my body once again. The air in the room got soon filled with a heavy smell from the cigar between his lips and a hot sensation started to rise in my lower abdomen.

I needed him to ravish me, dominate me. I longed for him to punish me all night long. "Undress." His words was an order and for me to obey without hesitation. The school-girl uniform I was wearing came off swiftly and without problem. I had let my dark brown hair hang free down my slender shoulders. I knew how much he enjoyed grabbing my hair with his hands and tug at it while he fucked me from behind. "Come to me" he said as he took a slow drag from his cigar. My body responded immediatly. As I began moving towards him, he stopped me by raising a hand. I stopped and watched as he pointed towards the floor with a finger. I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. To him I was a slave, and slaves crawls for their master. I got down on all fours and moved towards him slowly. He looked satisfied so far. As I reached him he spread his legs and I sat down between them. Suddenly he grabbed my hair and twisted it with his fingers. His face was just inches away from mine. He exhaled the smoke in my face. "Have you been a good girl lately or do I have to punish you?" The feeling in my lower abdomen rose and tingled as I smelled the cologne he was wearing. That scent drove me mad. The entire being of Colonel Hans Landa drove me mad with desire. "You know I've been a bad girl, Herr Colonel. Very bad. I must be punished." He grinned by my words and loosened his grip. "As all bad girls, I must punish you until you have learned a lesson, do you understand?" Our eyes met and it always made my whole body shudder. Those penetrating eyes would burn a hole in my soul one day. "Unbutton my trousers, schlappe. A naughty girl such as you must know your place in this world." With slightly trembling hands I began to unbutton his trousers, then I pulled down the zipper slowly. I knew perfectly well what was waiting for me behind those thick wool trousers.

The Colonel was more than excited. It's like he was desperate for release. I ran a finger up and down his hardened cock. I then placed my hand around his thick manhood. A visible shudder ran thru him and it gave me an amazing amount of pleasure just to see it. My tongue wasn't late to connect with the smooth skin of his hard shaft. How I loved that musky taste of his. As my wet tongue danced along his shaft and over the swollen head, the Colonel growled. Just to hear him moan and growl by my tongue made me wet. I continued to let my tongue play all over his cock. I licked, sucked and nibbled every corner of it, just to be sure I hadn't missed a single spot to taste. The first drops of precum started to show and I wanted every last drop of it. The Colonel moaned louder for every time my tongue swirled over his cock. I knew he wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hair and forced a stop to the pleasure. "Sucha filthy little tongue you got, my dear. I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" I quickly nodded in response. "So eager to satisfy your master. I hope you understand we're not done yet." His words made me crave him even more. I wanted to be punished by him now. My eyes pleaded for it. A wide grin spread on his lips as he stood and walked over to the bed. "Come. Now." I hurried over to him. He sat down by the end of the bed as I stopped and stood in front of him, waiting with anticipation for his next order. His cock was still erect and visible and I wanted to reach down and taste it again. As my right hand reached down to grab it once more, he batted my hand away and threw me down over his lap. My ass was now completely bare for him. He began to gently caress my buttcheeks with one hand. A low throaty moan escaped his mouth. I just waited for the punishment to begin.

Soon his caresses became more rough and I could feel his erection pushed up against my lower regions. Then came the first slap, it came hard and without a warning. I slightly writhed in both pleasure and pain and then came the second one. I could hear his loud breathing. It made me even wetter for him. "Oh my little slut, I have longed for this ass of yours. I could punish you like this all night. Wouldn't you like that?" As I didn't respond right away, he slapped me a third time even harder. I moaned of excitement. "I asked you a question. Answer me." The fourth slap started to make me sore but I knew it could be even worse if I didn't answer him. "Yes yes, oh god yes. I like it. Please don't stop, Herr Colonel." Though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling. You could never tell for how long a certain punishment would last but it didn't matter. The only thing that did matter was his pleasure. He was the master and I his submissive little pet. I had lost count of the slaps against my now very sore buttcheeks when he suddenly flipped me over his shoulder and down onto the bed.

My sore buttcheeks could finally get a break from the harsh slaps. As usual, I spread my legs wide for him. He knew I was ready for him. The Colonel laughted as I lay on my back in front of him, just waiting and longing for him to do whatever he wanted to. He knew I would never be able to resist or say no. "Kleine schlappe, you are ready for me now, aren't you? I think you have been waiting for me a long time and now you can get the pleasure you have longed for. Am I not right?" He gave me a sharp slap in the face as he placed himself between my legs with his erected cock in his hand. "Yes, Herr Colonel. I have waited for this for so long. I'm ready for you and more of the punishment that you will give me." He nodded with satisfaction. "Alles gut. Because the punishment has only begun, my pretty little pet." He leaned his body closer to me and as he grabbed my throat with two gentle hands, I could feel his erection brush against my cunt. I gave out a low moan. What was it about this man that made me feel this way? After all, he was the Jew Hunter, a murderer, a man without sympathy for others. Still, there was something with him that kept me so intrigued. I couldn't get enough of him, I wanted him every day, I wanted to be his entirely, not just his little pet he would play around with whenever he felt like it. I wanted so much more than this.

My thoughts got suddenly interrupted when he pressed his cock close to my cunt. He was always teasing me, always making me beg for it over and over again. He could drive me crazy that way. "Tell me you want it." His grip around my throat got slightly tighter. "Say it. You wanna be fucked by a real man. You want me to punish you with my cock. Isn't that what you want? Those Parisian men ain't nothing compared with a strong german man." His words only added more fuel to the fire that burned so intense inside me. "Yes, punish me, Herr Colonel. Fuck me like the real man you are. The boys here in Paris could never bring me the kind of pleasure that you do. Please, stop your teasing and take me. My body is yours, completely." I shook with anticipation and lust. I needed him inside me, on top of me, his naked skin against mine. I needed him to fill me up, make me moan and squirm with pleasure. I didn't have time to say another word until he finally pushed his entire length deep inside me. Usually I would have to adjust to his big size, but not this time. I had been so ready for him for so long I could feel my own juices run down my buttcheeks.

The Colonel fucked me with a steady rhythm as he continued to hold a firm grip around my throat with his both hands. The feeling of submission and surrender was the best feelings of all, atleast when it came to sex. He groaned in my ear as he fucked me harder and harder. "Mmm, feels good, doesn't it? You will never be able to let another man than me fuck you ever again. For you, there's only me. No one else. Never forget that." His words made me dizzy as he drove his thick cock inside me again and again. My body ached for release and I wanted to scream. His sweaty body hovered over me. I watched as sweat began to run down his chest, that strong tanned chest of his. I wanted to lick it, taste his own taste in my mouth. I felt overwhelmed by it all, his cock fucking me, his sweaty body on top of mine and those filthy words in my ear.

Then my legs was suddenly on his shoulders, making him go deeper inside me. I felt his cock fill me up and with both hands I grabbed the bed sheet hard. I never wanted it to stop, I wanted it to last for hours.

When I thought we're both was gonna explode of pleasure, I felt him pull out of him and he crawled away a few inches. I sat up, dumbfounded. He had never done that before. Sure, he would always prolong the pleasure for us both but as soon as we would be high up in the clouds he would go all the way and finish.

"I told you I could do this all night, little pet. Come with me." He left the bed and I came after. He pointed at the table I had next to one of my windows. "Bend over it." I followed his order and waited for him to continue our little game. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long until I felt his strong hands on my hips as he grabbed them hard and practically pushed my cunt onto his cock. Then he started to fuck me again. His groin slapped against my ass with such speed I had to clinge to the edges of the table. My buttcheeks was still sore from earlier and for everytime his cock drove into me I wanted to whimper of pain. But I didn't dare to disturb him with that. Instead, I tried to concentrate on the feeling of him inside me and that delicious sound of skin slapping against skin.


End file.
